Reactions!
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: What happens when the Wasabi Warriors play Scary Maze? Read on to find out their REACTIONS!
1. Jerry

**Hey guys! This is another story I decided to write about. It's about the wasabi warriors reactions to the scary maze game. If you don't know what it is look up some videos of it on YouTube. Anyways here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it!**

**Scary maze woman: AHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**Me: I know right? -_-**

* * *

**Jerry's P.O.V**

I was dancing to my swag music in my room when all of a sudden I hear something. "Yo Jerry" Said the voice. I turned around and saw my brother Steve walking towards me with a laptop in his arm and a camera. Weird I thought " Oh hey man was sup?" I asked " Nothing much, but I found this really cool maze game on the internet wanna play?" he asked. "Sure" I said. Steve hooked the computer up and it was set up to the maze game. Then Steve turned on his camera " Why did you turn on the camera?" I asked "Well I thought we could tape you doing the maze so we could can put this on YouTube to give people a tutorial since it's pretty tricky" Steve said. " Wow that's so cool man! I'm glad I could help people" I said.

Soon I started playing the game when all of a sudden a woman with a scary face came on faster than speedy Gonzalez! " AHHHHHHH" the face screamed " AHHHHH" I said and punched the screen. Soon I ran out of my room with Steve laughing. Then I realized that Steve did that as a joke. "STEVE Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti que estas MUERTO!( translation:STEVE when I get my hands on you you're DEAD!)" I said in spanish!

"Uh oh" said Steve and I chased him all around the house.

Bro's can be such a pain in the...

* * *

**So what do you think?! Like it? hate it? This is my first attempt at humor so please go easy on me! For people who don't know my story a baby please check it out and review! Also people don't forget to vote on my poll! :) bye!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	2. Milton

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I actually got a review just now, or if you're reading this probably 10 minutes ago. Anyway as I was saying I got a review telling me to update soon. Well I just did I hope you're happy! :) Anyways on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kickin it!**

**Scary maze lady: AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me: Oh would you stop that! :(**

* * *

** Milton's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room reading my science textbook. When I heard a knock at my door "Milton, Julie is here do you want me to send her in?" my mom asked "Yeah mom thanks" I Julie walked in "Hi Miltie" she said "Hey Julie how's it going?" I asked "Good, hey I found this maze game and I thought you might be interested in playing it" she said.

A maze game? Well maybe I could play it since it will be good for my profential cortex (**A:N That means brain**). "Sure" I replied. After Julie set it up and I started playing it. It was fairly easy and I don't get why Julie wanted me to play this game so much. Then after a few minutes a lady with a grey and scarred face appeared "AH" I screamed and ran out of my room "Milton! why are you screaming?" my mother said "S-sorry mom just got scared" I said. My mom nodded and walked away. When I got back to my room I saw Julie rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh be quiet it wasn't funny, my nervous system will never be the same again!" I shrieked and started hyperventilating. "Miltie calm down or else you'll have a spasm" Julie said

"Well that's fine with me! Let me go to a hospital and have a relapse! I'm scarred for life" I said dramatically. Then I formed a plan in my head. "I will never be able to stop-" then I pretended to collapse. "MILTON" Julie shrieked and started shaking me to "regain consciousness". Then I screamed right in Julie's face, she screamed too. Then I started laughing my head off. While Julie ran out screaming.

I may be a nerd but I can get revenge easily.

* * *

**So what do you think? This one I wanted to make a Millie one since it NEVER gets support. Well this is the order that it will go in**

**Eddie, Rudy, Phil and Jack and Kim! Well I'll updat later on in the day since I have rarely ANY homework. Well bye for now**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	3. Eddie, Rudy and Phil

**Hey guys! I'M BACK :) Sorry I didn't post a new chapter on Sunday, my brother had a hockey game and we had to get there an HOUR early! -_- Anyways I'm going to make it up to you guys by TWO chapters a day on Friday,Saturday, Sunday AND Monday! I'll even try to post the sequel as well for you guys to forgive me! Your probably wondering how and why am I doing this. The reason is because tomorrow is a P.A day for my school. AND in Canada it's Thanksgiving weekend so I have Monday off as well! So I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kickin it or Scary Maze**

**Scary maze woman: AHHHHHHH!  
**

**Me: Will you stop that huh? :(**

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I was sitting at Falafel Phil's eating the falafel balls when Stacey Wiseman came up to me with a laptop in hand. "Hey Eddie" she said. "Haywoah" I said through the falafel balls in my mouth. She looked at me a little disgusted "Sorry about that, just trying to swallow these awesome falafel balls. Want one?" I asked politely. She smiled "No thanks, but thank you for offering" she replied "Anyways want to see a new maze game I found?" She asked. This was amazing! Stacey Wiseman is having a conversation with ME! This happens only happens once IN A LIFETIME. "Sure" I replied.

After Stacey set the game up it started playing. We were both watching it and to be honest it wasn't scary as it said in the name. But I decided to go along with it since I could hang out with Stacey. I started eating my falafel balls again while watching. Then suddenly a woman with a scary face appeared on the screen screaming her head off. Soon I started screaming with the falafel balls in my mouth nearly choking to death!" AHHHHHH" I screamed as I ran out of the place screaming my head off while Stacey ran out of the place laughing.

I knew hanging out with Stacey Wiseman was too good to be true.

**Rudy's P.O.V**

I heard creaming coming form Falafel Phil's so I rushed over to see what was going on and I saw Eddie running out screaming and a girl following him laughing. I shook my head at this very confused. When I walked in the restaurant I saw Phil at an abandoned laptop at a table. "Hey Phil what are you looking at?" I said. "Some weird game that Eddie and some other girl were watching." Phil said. So that's what those kids were watching! "Well let's watch it. How scary could it be?" I asked. Boy was I wrong. We watched it for the first few minutes and it wasn't to scary. But then a woman with a scary face screamed at both our faces. Me and Phil screamed our loudest and everyone in the restaurant stared at us like we were psycho's.

Next time I wont worry about Eddie because he will just give me a heart attack.

* * *

**Wow that was terrible! Well in my opinion it depends on what you guys think. So I hope you will review and give me your HONEST opinion. Well next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW. Bye! :)**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	4. Jack and Kim

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter for Reactions. After this story is the sequel for a baby! It will be called Drum roll please... It's Our Generation. For those Shake it Up fans you can tell it's the title "it's Our Generation" they play on the show sometimes. Well here's the last chapter! :) Thanks for all reviews and kind support! Well enough of my blubbering here's the chappie. In this chapter Jack and Kim are already dating.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kickin it or Scary Maze**

**Scary Maze woman: AHH-**

**Me: *Duct tapes mouth and throws her in a cellar* You done now? :D**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Me and Kim were watching a movie at her house. We were dating for about 3 weeks now and were enjoying every minute. Kim looked at me and smiled and I gave her a peck on the lips. Then I heard a beep form Kim's computer and she went to answer it. I followed her curious to see what it was. "What is it?" I asked "An email from... Grace?" She said more like a question then reply. Her and Grace weren't really close as before but they would talk to each other still. "It's called scary maze" she said "Let's find out" I said and opened up the email. At first it wasn't scary as the name said but then suddenly a woman with a really scary face and she screamed. Kim she gave a shriek and clutched me while I screamed like a girl. After I stopped screaming Kim started laughing at me "Shut up Kim! It wasn't that funny" I said "Yeah it was" she said. I frowned at her.

She gave me a look "Well it was! Jack I haven't seen you scream like that since you saw my hair from that beauty college" She said. I thought about after a while " It was kinda funny" I admitted. "I know right?" she said.

"But you know what's funnier?" I asked "What?" Kim replied. "This" and began tickling her. "JJJ-Jack s-stoped!" she pleaded. "Say you can't live without me" I said. "I cc-an't live without y-ou" she said between laughs.

And that is how you get revenge!

* * *

**Done! So I honestly think that this honestly sucked! I started losing inspiration about this chapter. So re-**

**Scary Maze woman: AHHHH**

**Me: WHAT THE FUDGE! HOW DID YOU GET- AHH!  
**

**Scary maze woman: *Grabs a mallet* **

**Me: Someone review and call 911! OR CALL GHOSTBUSTERS! Bye-**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


End file.
